


Я объясню

by curious_werewolf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>////подарок с зимней Сикрет Санты для  ~Индиго~ ///</p><p>На самом деле Илья не успел уйти. Тогда, в Риме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я объясню

После таких миссий Габи убаюкивают джаз и тихие голоса напарников. Она даже не буянит потом – падает срезанно в кресло, сворачиваясь клубком. Илья и Соло переглядываются с улыбками, каждый раз поражаясь этой способности отключаться так по-детски мгновенно. Илье хочется улечься на ковре прямо у её ног и растянуть вечно сжатое в пружину время на троих, но Соло ставит на столик бокал с недопитым виски и уходит в их часть оперативной квартиры. Илья наблюдает, как тот исчезает за медленно закрывающейся дверью, растрёпанный и вдруг какой-то очень понятный и свойский. Соло ловит его взгляд и усмехается одними глазами, пойманными в косую прорезь торшерного света. Эта вынужденная усталая расслабленность делает его ярче и мягче. Илья вспоминает враз, как Габи выжимала газ, как они взлетали сегодня по горному серпантину в такое же быстро тонущее в полутьме закатное солнце.  
Потом солнце упало в Средиземное море, а они остались, цепляясь за мелкую каменную крошку обрыва, сосновые корни и друг друга. На хрупком запястье Габи наливаются следы от хватки удержавшего её Ильи – за них ему немного стыдно. Такую же метку наверняка носит и Соло, – Илья прислушивается к себе, – а вот эта мысль отдает ровным удовлетворением.  
Странное дело, – вздыхает Илья, проталкивая ладони под легкое девичье тело, которое неплохо бы перенести в кровать, – в Риме они списали друг другу все долги сразу и безусловно. Но каждый раз, глядя на Габи, задремавшую в кресле, он видит не смазавшуюся помаду и встрёпанную челку, а влажный чёрный завиток на лбу Соло и глянцево-красный потёк над его губой, напряжённые руки на подлокотниках.  
Может быть, поэтому Ковбой напрасно старается каждый раз оставить их с Габи наедине.  
***  
В Афиену Наполеон изображает нечистого на руку археолога со связями среди местных британских военных. Выходит так убедительно, что похищают его, а не его хорошенькую «невесту», за которой присматривает Илья. Это было бы смешно, – допускает Илья, – если бы не закончилось знакомством с агентами ТРАШ*, которым Британский флот в Средиземном море – как кость в глотке. Илья прикидывает шансы Соло и решает не дожидаться подкрепления обосновавшихся на базе в Акротири вояк. Решение оборачивается схваткой с неожиданно сильным противником, разбитым лицом, уколом экспериментального наркотика и, даже, попыткой гипноза и перевербовки. Признаться, Илья приятно удивлен, что от них не избавились сразу.  
– Растём в цене, – самодовольно провозглашает Соло. Даже час спустя после антидота его речь остается немного путанной, а взгляд, по выражению Габи, косит, как у зайки. Что не мешает ему поддевать Илью и сравнивать немного разболтанную сейчас походку русского коллеги с дефиле пьяной Мерилин Монро.  
Илья только надеется, что после всего им хватило достоинства заснуть в кроватках, а не на полу.  


[_Hozier - Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene ___](http://pleer.net/tracks/11129778OxXm)  
***

На самом деле Илья не успел уйти. Тогда, в Риме.  
Когда он приходит в себя, ноги все ещё противно подрагивают после забега от собак и заряда транквилизатора, который догнал его у фургона с оборудованием. Плывет потолок, качаются цепи и всё, на чём получается сосредоточиться, всё, что неподвижно – беспомощно расслабленное лицо привязанного к креслу Соло. Илья вздрагивает, напрягает связанные руки, когда женское тонкое тело прижимается к нему сзади и холёные ладони оглаживают его бока, чуть цепляя перстнями. Но Виктория протирается мимо Ильи большой игривой кошкой, явно откладывая его на потом. Илья искренне понимает настороженность очнувшегося Соло, когда Виктория гладит его лицо, сосредотачивая на бедняге всё своё внимание. Илья соображает, как отвлечь внимание мадам, чтобы дать Соло шанс использовать его таланты с замками. Но тут Виктория толкается носом в лоб Соло, как делают акулы, проверяя, свежа ли, жива ли их жертва, и мурлычет:  
– Как жаль, мистер Курякин.  
Илья моргает и вопросительно мычит, пытаясь сосредоточиться и проявить должное уважение к монологу Виктории.  
– Я бы показала вам, на что способен Наполеон, будь у меня немного больше времени, – предлагает Виктория с простой щедростью очень богатого капиталиста. – А, впрочем.  
В тонких пальцах мелькает нож.  
– Чего вы хотите? – включается Илья.  
Она улыбается, как будто он следует своей роли в точности.  
– Вопрос в том, чего хотите вы, Илья. И что из этого я могу вам дать прямо сейчас.  
Соло сигналит глазами – тяни время. Так что Илья откашливается.  
– Удивите меня, мадам Винчигуэрра.  
Нож двигается в руке Виктории, срезает обтянутые тканью пуговицы на жилете Соло и играет с узлом галстука.  
– Видите ли, – роняет Виктория, – мистер Соло довольно впечатляюще использует свои физические данные для соблазнения. Но что, если его оружие сработает против самого мастера?  
Илья видит, как часто вздымается грудь напарника и морщится – не может быть. Чтобы вот так банально. Из всех видов пытки сексуальное насилие всегда вызывало у него наибольшее неприятие.  
Соло тихо шипит и Илья вскидывает глаза, замечая набухающую на его скуле каплю.  
– Вот так, – усмехается Виктория. – Надеюсь, мне больше не придется привлекать ваше внимание?  
И теперь Илья смотрит. Глядит, как опадает на локти Соло дорогая белизна рубашки, как превращается в лохмотья тщеславный лоск американца. Вот только не чувствует удовлетворения.  
Когда Виктория берётся за пояс брюк, Илья невольно опускает глаза, пытаясь сохранить напарнику хоть немного достоинства. У Соло босые ступни, и зрелище бессильно поджимающихся пальцев на обычных, в общем-то, мужских ногах ударяет под дых куда вернее откровенной наготы.  
– Илья, – укоризненно зовет Виктория и Илья вскидывает глаза на болезненное мычание Соло. Он хотел бы сказать, что красные пятна на платье Виктории, прижавшей к губам клинок, смотрятся так же уродливо, как и её идеология. Но кровь Соло – сильного и умного, равного – только добавляет оттенков к её харизме хищника.  
Виктория поглаживает колено Соло, толкает его в сторону, открывая взгляду мягкий крупный член, демонстрируя так откровенно, как умеют только любовники.  
– Мое предложение, Илья, – напоминает она, скользит губами по рту Соло и точно так же, прижимаясь, пачкает Илью сладко-солёным духом крови, отзвуком одеколона Соло. На этот запах, уже знакомый, встаёт крепко и стыдно.  
– Я не заставлю вас изменять Родине, не бойтесь, – Виктория улыбается – не торжествующе, это, скорее, уверенность чёрно-белой шахматной королевы, просчитавшей партию Ильи.  
– Я предлагаю вам выбор, Илья, – мурлычет Витория, – вы возьмете его себе, таким как есть, сейчас, или отдадите всю эту роскошь моему палачу для обработки клещами?  
Возбуждение, душное, отвратительное, держит Илью за нутро, топит…  
Он вырывается, хватает воздух, пытаясь успеть достать до смеха в её горле хотя бы вот так, зубами…

– …тихо, – шикает Соло, совсем как тогда, в воде. Сорванное дыхание обжигает Илье шею и ухо. – Тш-ш-ш, Угроза, я здесь, это был сон. Ш-ш-ш…  
Какое-то время Илья изворачивается по энерции, пока сонное тело не совмещает запах Соло с его весом на спине, с его руками на запястьях.  
– Слезь! – хрипит Илья, замирая в захвате. – Ну? Ковбой, твою м-мать…  
– Не раньше, чем ты прекратишь кроватное родео, – пыхтит Соло. Когда он смещается, Илья вдруг остро осознает чуткие воровские пальцы, поглаживающие его собственные сжатые кулаки, тяжёлое горячее тело, прижавшееся к его заднице. И собственную реакцию. Хочется толкнуться назад, смутить напарника точно так же, ощущить, что живой, что Илья не один такой ненормальный. Найти мерзкому сну хоть какое внешнее оправдание.  
– Пусти! – рычит Илья, расцвечивая речь сдавленным русскими матом. Под копчиком пульсирует по-сучьи сладко и предвкушающе, приходится пару раз приложиться лбом о матрац, чтобы вернуть себе немного контроля.  
Соло отпускает его руки и предусмотрительно отскакивает в свою часть комнаты.  
Такое бывает, – убеждает себя Илья, – адреналин после миссии делает с агентами совершенно странные вещи.  
Лицо и грудь все ещё полыхают жаром, поэтому он рявкает глухо в подушку, не решаясь увидеть в глазах Соло отвращение:  
– Я что-нибудь говорил?  
– Нет, – невозмутимо отзывается Соло, кутаясь в одеяло на своей кровати. – Но плакал и звал маму.  
И, прежде, чем Илья успевает швырнуть в него да вот хотя бы подушкой, Соло добавляет:  
– Но, поскольку русские так не поступают, спишем это на последствия наркотика.  


[_Nina Simone - Black Is The Color Of My True Loves Hair ___](http://pleer.net/tracks/467655UVad)  
***

Задание в Нью-Йорке проходит быстрее и легче, оставляя время на долгожданный отдых. Илья ловит себя на мысли, что просто наслаждается – вечером с командой, джентльменским легким флиртом Уэйверли с Габи, голосом чернокожей певицы. И даже привычным переругиванием с Соло.  
Вы, – посмеивается Уэйверли, – прямо как старая семейная пара.  
Когда женщина за роялем делает перерыв, Соло применяет все свое обаяние, чтобы пробраться к ней. Илья удивленно хмыкает, когда напарник целует музыкальные пальцы негритянки, вызывая неодобрительные взгляды белой буржуйской публики. В мимике и жестах Соло ни грамма соблазнения или лести, его восхищение такое искреннее, что натянутая нервом женщина на сцене улыбается в ответ.  
Илья только качает головой, когда следующая песня начинается с теплого: «У моей любви чёрные волосы…». Вот только любуется он при этом не Габи, а явно фанатеющим Соло. Просто невозможно упустить такой компромат для будущих подначек.

***  
Ещё одна миссия Нью-Йоркском штабе АНКЛ, мрачнее и напряжённее – среди коллег завелась крыса ТРАШ. Наполеону достается очередная медовая ловушка, Габи проверяет зацепку в отделе финансов. Рук, которым можно доверять, не хватает катастрофически. Илья как раз ведет слежку за квартирой одного из объектов, когда решает проверить маячок Соло и слышит характерные звуки.  
– Вот кобелина, – обозначает Илья одними губами, опуская бинокль. Всего-то час, как тот болтал с девушкой в кафе на углу. Илья уже тянется отключить приёмник, когда различает имя во вздохе Соло – то ли Дерилл, то ли Черилл. Не похоже на объект Соло.  
Когда Илья вечером шутит насчёт напряжённого графика напарника, тот едва заметно вздрагивает плечами и смотрит внимательно и серьёзно.  
– Уэйверли считает, что необычные предпочтения одного из младших агентов в отделе Коммуникаций могли стать поводом для его шантажа и вербовки. Возможно, завтра мне придётся проверить этого парня. Не мог бы ты…  
– Отключить маячок и не страховать тебя, когда рядом не хрупкая девушка, а возможный агент ТРАШ? – поражается Илья. – Нет? Ты бедовый шпион, Ковбой, я просто обязан прикрывать твою спину.  
– Как скажешь, – усмехается Соло, заметно расслабляясь. – Если дойдет до десерта, буду думать о тебе, Угроза. За моей спиной.  
– Только не начинай заранее! – уточняет Илья в закрывшуюся дверь ванной. И чувствует необъяснимое облегчение, когда Соло тихо, многозначительно хмыкает с той стороны.  


[_Astor Piazzolla - Milonga ___](http://pleer.net/tracks/4478379n1WU)  
***

В Аргентине им снова приходится иметь дело с нацистами. Работу нельзя назвать чистой, поиск доказательств связи ОДЕССА** с ТРАШ на вилле одного из активно участвующих в «крысиных тропах»*** аргентинских политиков заканчивается перестрелкой и погоней. Цепочка следов закольцовывается на подельниках Винчигуэрра в Риме и даже Ватикане. Соло и Илья отсиживаются в пустой квартирке в Ла Бока, прямо на полу, тяжело привалившись друг к другу, и призрак Виктории разгуливает по комнате вместе со сквозняком, отравляет Илью своим сладковатым дыханием. С улицы доносятся ругань пьяниц и женский провокационный смех. У ближнего кабака бренчит гитара, к ней присоединяется бандонеон, задавая ритм всему этому портовому безобразию.  
И Соло вдруг вздыхает и подталкивает Илью плечом, выдергивая из больных мыслей.  
– Банально как, Угроза, – признается Соло, облизывая ссадину на губе, – мы в Аргентине. А мне не с кем станцевать танго.  
У него лихорадочные сухие глаза смертельно уставшего человека. Работы предстоит немало, и рассчитывать на занятый чисткой тылов АНКЛ или втягивать Габи не стоит. Илья смутно поражается Соло – он же вор, шакал, использовал бы неразбериху и перегрыз поводок. Затерялся бы среди контрабандистов как родной. Но нет же, сидит здесь и мечтает о креолках.  
– Я не умею, – выдает Илья неожиданно для самого себя. Звучит так, как будто он напрашивается.  
В глазах Соло загорается что-то такое бесовское, когда он поднимается и предлагает Илье руку.  
– Уверен, ты быстро схватишь суть, Угроза. Покажи мне Соперника. Как вначале. Только без драки.  
С таким неторопливым танго не выходят на паркет. Но в самом сердце портового пролетариата, продажных женщин и избежавших правосудия нацистов сам Илья становится свободнее. Он позволяет себе посмеиваться над собственной неловкостью и не быть профессионалом. Тянуть ноздрями их общий взмыленный запах. Не искать, как с Габи, подвоха. Но все же.  
– Не понял, – говорит Илья, чуть позже, немного более сытый этими ощущениями. – Почему это я всё время за женщину?  
– В изначально мужском танце? – Соло всё-таки сдвигает ладонь выше и усмехается уголками губ. Ехидно так. – Видишь, теперь я – твоя девочка.  
Как хорошо, что Илья слишком устал, чтобы отреагировать на этот тембр в полную силу.  
– Пока нет, – прищуривается Илья. Обхватывает ладонь Соло, разворачивая собственное запястье внутрь, как видал у милонгеро. Как в борьбе. – Вот так.  
– А ведь хорош! – смеется Соло.  
Распробовав, они меняются чаще, без споров, без слов. Не гонятся за музыкой с улицы, находят свой ритм. Илье достаточно открыть запястье, чтобы Соло понятливо перехватил инициативу и повёл, показывая и исправляя – и тогда эта временная пассивность почему-то не бесит, превращаясь в доверие.  
У Ильи нет в эти мгновения ничего, кроме собственного тела и горячей ладони Соло на уязвимой спине. Он прямо сейчас бы легко поменял одно на второе.  
Но то, чем отзывается под ребрами широкая, мальчишеская улыбка Наполеона, невозможно описать или предложить ни одним из известных миру грязных словечек.  
***  
Там же, в Аргентине, он остается один.  
У ОДЕССА, блюдущей нацистские интересы, методы все те же. К тому времени, как Наполеон должен добраться до их контакта и передать сигнал о помощи, Илья прикидывает в каком-то тёмном подвале, а сколько теперь придется потратить времени на отращивание новых ногтей. Он с трудом сдерживает стон, заслышав звук отпираемого замка.  
– Досадно, – замечает его злодей дня, – что ваша жертва оказалась напрасна и герр Соло не смог привести помощь. Единственно потому, что кое-кто из ваших коллег лоялен нам. Возможно, пришло время подумать и о своей душе, герр Курякин. Или о той информации АНКЛ, которая пока представляет для нас какую-нибудь ценность. Но вам, конечно же, нужны время и мотивация принять такое важное решение. Ах да, простите, мой человек погорячился.

Его оставляют наедине с пустой мертвой оболочкой. Илья подползает на коленях, насколько позволяет цепь, бездумно и отупело касается дорогой ткани истерзанного пиджака.  
Когда Илья шарит закованными руками по избитому лицу трупа, собственный пульс грохочет так, что на секунду ему чудится под рукой живое ритмичное биение. Такое случается, когда по горячке вытягиваешь из-под обстрела мертвеца, приняв за доказательство жизни эхо собственного сердца в ладонях. Илья пропускает между пальцами тёмные слипшиеся пряди, ощупывает голову. Форма челюсти и рта, даже искалеченного, вызывает в памяти усмешку Соло.  
Приходится остановиться, продышать болезненную ярость и контуженный звон в ушах. Ощутить себя таким же мертвым, как застывшее под руками тело.  
Илья разжимает губы на неузнаваемом лице, вталкивает распухшие пальцы и ведет по деснам. Верхний зубной ряд разбит и частично пустует, но нижний сохранился. И правый резец в нём слишком ровный. Илья всхлипывает от постыдного облегчения, вытирает щеку о собственное плечо. Это не Соло. Уж его-то болтливый рот Илья изучил сердитым взглядом на первой же миссии.  
Не Соло, – повторяет про себя Илья, уже деловито ощупывая тело и пряча в кулаке чудом сохранившуюся заколку для галстука.  
Его все-таки спасают. Правда, уже после того, как Илья свернул пару шей, выяснив наверняка, что информация о потере контакта с Соло достоверна и подтверждена человеком ТРАШ из штаба в Нью-Йорке.  
Илья не колеблется, подписывая документы на опознании.  
***  
Когда начальство предлагает прогуляться с ним вдоль озера, это не предвещает ничего хорошего. Соло бы подтвердил.  
И точно.  
– Мне искренне жаль, Курякин, – наконец говорит Уэйверли. – Возможно, что новый напарник, которого я предложу, никогда не сможет заменить вам Соло.  
Илья отводит взгляд, разглядывая поникшие под дождем парковые деревья.  
– Я в порядке, сэр.  
– Курякин, – шеф качает головой, – вас же тренировали проходить детекторы лжи и допросы. Базовый верный ответ, известный дознавателю, может стать ключевым. Я спрошу, зовут ли вас Ильей – и буду знать, если вы солжете. Я скажу, что вы тяжело переживаете потерю напарника – и любой вражеский агент или наша милая секретарша подтвердят, не задумываясь, что Соло удалось забраться под кожу мрачного страшного комми. Но, если вы станете отрицать эти простые истины так упорно, у любопытствующих может возникнуть вопрос, что ещё является ложью. И можно ли верить тому, что вы подтвердили смерть напарника.  
Илья замирает, радуясь, что зонт дает фору, закрывая его изумлённое лицо и всезнающую усмешку шефа.  
– Спасибо, сэр, я ценю ваше понимание и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы мое состояние не повлияло на работу.  
***  
Скорбеть натурально не так уж и сложно. Стоит только представить, что он сделает с Соло, когда, наконец, отыщет его. На Илью поглядывают с пугливой жалостью. Даже новый напарник не решается поднимать эту тему. В Нью-Йорке Илья упрямо отказывается менять их с Соло совместную казенную квартирку и по вечерам просто перебирает книги и пластинки Соло, пытаясь разгадать, куда подался бессовестный ворюга.  
Габи, участвующая в его маленьком клубе не верящих в смерть Соло, после бесполезной отработки одной из версий о похищении Наполеона, заявляет:  
– Лучше бы ему и правда сбежать. И не попадаться нам на глаза.  
– Когда это он делал то, что лучше? – рассеянно отзывается Илья и они, впервые за пару недель, смеются.  
Потом Габи прижимается целомудренным поцелуем к его рту и качает головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
– Просто хотела кое-что проверить.

[ _Nina Simone - Sinnerman ___](http://pleer.net/tracks/1806353JO2v)  
***  
Полное отсутствие доверия Ильи к новому напарнику спасает ему жизнь. По крайней мере на первом этапе. За эту миссию Илья немного осваивает арабский, много стреляет и почти добирается до точки эвакуации в Радфане. Почти – потому что он завязает в перестрелке на подходе к базе и некому прикрыть его спину.  
Дело выглядит так скверно, что Илья невольно вспоминает песню с любимой пластинки Соло. Кажется, там было что-то о бегущем грешнике, от которого отвернулись даже Бог и скалы. И только чёрт… – Илья дает очередь в сторону преследователей, не столько надеясь попасть, сколько пытаясь удержать их от обходного маневра ещё немного, – …только чёрт, вроде бы, принимает того беднягу.  
Илье не помешал бы один такой сейчас за плечом.  
Илья слышит крики со стороны постов. Пусть бы свои, ставшие почти родными, британские вояки. Илья немного ругается и немного молится на шефа. И много и куражно рычит, оправдываясь грохотом стрельбы, о том, как найдет Соло прямо после этого забега, посадит на поводок и выдерет, чтобы запомнил, где и с кем его место. На пункте про «выдерет» Илья, возможно, ударяется в подробности, чтобы не потерять мысль.  
За спиной характерно ухает подствольник и Илья приседает, приоткрыв рот в надежде сохранить барабанные перепонки. Неожиданный союзник толкает его на землю, уводит внимание врага в сторону. К нему присоединяются ещё несколько человек. Потом раздается пара единичных выстрелов зачистки и наступает гулкая тишина. И, как бывает, когда долго живешь взаймы, болеть начинают даже мелкие царапины. Илью отскребают с земли и отряхивают для предъявления шефу. Положение Британии в Йемене шатко как никогда, признает шеф, но, при всей преданности лично его, Уэйверли, короне, не является больше задачей АНКЛ. Благодаря блестящей работе их команды можно вернуться в очищенный от ТРАШ штаб АНКЛ в Нью-Йорке. Потом, конечно, отдохнуть и покормить уток в парке. И взяться за найденный Курякиным след, ведущий в Ватикан.  
Илья крутит головой, находит во всем этом хаосе Габи, поглядывающую на него поверх папки с каким-то делом, немного успокаивается.  
– Спасибо, – вставляет Илья, – что не забыли меня при переезде. У нас новый состав? Потому что у меня снова закончились напарники.  
– Этот задержится, – обещает Уэйверли, хлопая его по плечу.  
Разгадка веселья на лице шефа становится очевидной, когда один из военных, помогающих измотанному Илье избавиться от снаряжения, ловко выуживает жучок. О.  
Илья смотрит на развлекающегося Уэйверли. На пунцовое лошадиное лицо рыжего мужика в наушниках. На затылок военного, вспарывающего его испачканную кровью штанину, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Что-то в осторожных прикосновениях кажется знакомым. Илья медленно поднимает руку и сбивает с британца берет. Недоверчиво пялится в распахнутые синие-синие глаза.  
Только потому, что он слишком измотан, короткая приветственная зуботычина в смазливую физиономию получается слабой, а по Курякинским меркам, так даже нежной. Наполеон ахает, зажимая нос, гундосит возмущенно:  
– Илья!  
Правильно так гундосит, по-русски смягчая согласную, как не умеет никто, включая шефа с его «Куръякин». Это спасает его от пинка намного вернее, чем бесстрашно повисшая на плече Ильи Габи.

***  
Сложно избежать разговора на частном рейсе до Нью-Йорка, особенно, если на борту одни шпионы.  
– Это уже не смешно, Угроза! – восклицает Соло, когда Илья запирается от него в туалете. – На моём месте ты поступил бы так же, использовал бы такой шанс для поиска «крыс». Мы справились, я не бросал тебя, за тобой пришли. Я прикрывал тебя все это время. Чего ещё ты хочешь от меня?  
Илья распахивает дверь так резко, что Соло невольно отшатывается.  
– Ты, в первую очередь, – мой напарник! – рявкает Илья. – Да я бы и сам себя спас, больно надо. Но я даже не знал всё это время, жив ли ты ещё!  
Соло скорбно заламывает брови домиком, Илья смотрит на него дикими, тоскливыми глазами.  
Дверь снова захлопывается. Уэйверли сохраняет безмятежность – в туалете, в отличие от остального самолета, громить почти нечего.  
– Ух ты, – тянет Габи, перелистывая страницу журнала. – Прямо как в Риме, только неверная невеста теперь – не я.  
***

После долгого общего сбора по отделу и личного слушания по поводу последней миссии у начальства, Илья находит Соло в гостиной их служебной квартиры.  
– Ты не выбросил мои вещи, – замечает Соло, прохаживаясь по комнате.  
– Я и тебя пока не выбросил, – огрызается Илья. – Как там Габи?  
– Спит, как пьяный младенец, – пожимает плечами Соло. – Пытался пригласить её отметить наше воссоединение, но эта ужасная женщина отобрала у меня шампанское и заявила, что не желает видеть наши лица, пока мы не помиримся. Люблю её.  
И добавляет, без перехода:  
– Поговори со мной, Угроза.  
– О том, как меня оставили в компании трупа и я думал, что это ты? – скрещивает руки на груди Илья.  
– Если хочешь, – соглашается Соло. Смахивает платком пыль с проигрывателя и неспешно опускает иглу на забытую Курякином пластинку. Смотрит через плечо. – Или о том твоём кошмаре на Кипре.  
Илья мгновенно настораживается – ему случалось маскировать музыкой многое, вплоть до ликвидации объекта:  
– А что с ним?  
– Я соврал тогда, – признает Соло, покусывая губу. – Возможно, ты говорил во сне. Много.  
Зрение Ильи сужается до точки.  
– Что именно ты…  
– Всё, наверно. Или достаточно, чтобы понять, о чём речь.  
Хотя предыдущие несколько дней Илья и игнорировал попытки Соло установить контакт, он знал, конечно, что они помирятся. Просто давал себе время. Но, если те обещания во время стрельбы можно было списать на драматичность момента, то его сон… то, как Илья смотрел на своего напарника, давало Соло полное право просить перевода. Это уничтожит их вернее, чем контрольный.  
– Тебе нечего опасаться, – обещает Илья. – Я бы ничего такого себе не позволил. Веришь?  
– Подожди, – просит Соло. – Я объясню. Может, эта их ТРАШ-отрава оказалась не так и проста, кто знает. Я услышал тебя и думал об этом. О том, что после ранения в Стамбуле во мне уже есть твоя кровь. О том, что если бы Виктория вернулась и решила отомстить мне через кровных близких – она выбрала бы тебя. Потому что меня бы это убило.  
Это похоже на признание, и Илья не знает даже, что сказать в ответ. Соло ждёт, не опуская глаз. Смелый, смелее, чем можно было надеяться. Илье хочется прикоснуться к нему, просто чтобы проверить, что такие бывают.  
Потом Соло отступает на пару шагов, опускается в кресло, откидывается назад, открывая тронутое загаром горло, и кладет руки на подлокотники. Сглатывает.  
– Так? – спрашивает. – Так понятней? Илья?  
В мир Ильи возвращаются звуки, краски, запахи.  
Темнокожая женщина с пластинки поёт, что дьявол и так ждал грешника весь день.  
Илья отмирает, опускаясь к ногам Соло. Разглаживает пальцами пробежавшую по бедру Наполеона волну дрожи.  
– Не так, – качает головой. – Но я покажу.  
Он отбрасывает в сторону туфли Наполеона, расстегивает наощупь кобуру на его лодыжке, стягивает носки и ведет ладонями от босых пяток вверх, под брючины, вздыбливая тонкие волоски на теплой коже.  
Всё, что Илья знает о мужском теле, сводится к выдержке, силе и боли. Поэтому он забывает, чему его учили. Это, – понимает Илья, прижимаясь ртом везде, куда может дотянуться, прямо сквозь ткань, – их собственное танго, в котором нет места ничему чужому. Он стаскивает Соло на пол, нависая, как над добычей. Дергает одежду, выворачивая пуговицы, находит на его теле такие места, которые пахнут ярче и гуще, бьются на языке пульсом. Он сминает пальцами шелковое и бархатное, трёт и нажимает. Наполеон звучит теперь беспрерывно – знал бы кто, что он такое трепло в койке, давно бы нашли к нему подход. У Наполеона обжигающе грязный рот. Он признается, что думал об этом, много думал, ещё с той ночи на Кипре. И даже не против показать, как именно.  
Когда Наполеон гортанно вскрикивает и Илья притормаживает: – В порядке, Ковбой? – Наполеон мотает всклокоченной головой по ковру и выдаёт вдруг, задыхаясь и глотая слова: – У тебя ужасно глупое лицо сейчас. Угроза.  
А в голосе такой восторг, будто он только что стащил Мону Лизу.  
– Ах так, да? – бормочет Илья, не в силах оторвать взгляда от своих рук, от того как Наполеон раскрыт и разломан, словно яблоко, его большими пальцами. – Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы это я позволял тебе ТАКОЕ.  
Он тянется вылизать, залить внутрь побольше слюны, когда Наполеон сжимает ладонью его затылок и обещает голодно и остро:  
– Посмотришь.

**Author's Note:**

> *ТРАШ – Криминальная организация «T.H.R.U.S.H.»
> 
> **Крысиные тропы – термин, бывший в ходу среди американских спецслужб для обозначения системы маршрутов бегства нацистов и фашистов из Европы в конце Второй мировой войны
> 
> **ODESSA – «Организация бывших членов СС»


End file.
